Magic of manipulation
by raks0
Summary: With the right motivation all those bonding fics could be wrapped up pretty quick! Rated M for mildly unpleasant descriptions and mild language, so don't read if you are very squeamish! crack fic!


Blink…

He could see white, a blurry white; was that even possible? Where was he?

"Harry!"

Oh he knew that voice, who was it again? His head hurt, really hurt. Where was he again?

"Potter!"

Blink. Shadows started to creep into the blurry white, he could make out the white ceiling of the hospital wing; turning his head he could make out the concerned faces of his friends…

"Potter!" And some not so concerned faces.

"Malfoy, why are you here?"

"Trust me; I am not here because I want to be." Well he certainly didn't look like he wanted to be here. His pale eyebrows scrunched together creasing his forehead, cheeks red in anger. Harry propped himself up on his elbows taking a good look round the people crowded round his bed. The addition of certain faces from his usual bedside well-wishers sent alarm bells ringing in his head. Like one of those fire alarms that are so loud and will not stop, leaving your ears ringing for hours afterwards. The Malfoys, junior and senior, Snape and Mcgonagall, and as if to prove that the shit had truly hit the fan, Albus Dumbledore, stood at the foot of his bed. Well, it is best to rip a plaster off hard and fast, not only is the pain over with quicker, but it is easier to deal with the bleeding infected scab.

He and Malfoy were bonded. The bleeding and infected scab had suddenly turned into a gangrenous leg.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say that I and Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," and here he pointed to person in question, in case anyone was in any doubt, " are bonded. As in a marriage bond. That Malfoy over there, looking like a slightly anaemic radish, is bonded to me, in holy matrimony, for better or worse and in sickness and in health?" Harry would later deny it, but his voice was remarkably high during that spiel and not just a little panicked.

"Good Lord, you don't think I am happy with this either! You think I want to be stuck with a loud mouthed, imbecilic Gryffindor for the rest of my life? You've got to be kidding me. The only thing worse that your apparent lack of hygiene is your ignorance of wizarding culture and history. You are practically a muggle, frankly, the thought sickens me." Malfoy was literally spitting his rage in Harry's direction.

"This was not done with our consent, is there no way to break the bond, like a divorce?"

"Harry, marriage bonds can only be broken by the one who cast it. We are currently unable to find the caster. You were both out in Hogsmead after-all, it could have been any number of people, in-fact anyone in the wizarding community as it was a timed release spell . The castor need not even have been in the village at the time the spell was released." Dumbledore sighed, "Hogwarts does not have the resources to find that person, nor would we have the legal standing to interrogate them or force them to undo the bond without proof; which would be difficult and nigh on impossible to find at the best of times. This is an emotional and physical bond Harry, I suggest you and Mr Malfoy just try and make the best of a bad situation."

"Emotional bond, sir?"

"It means Potter that you will share Draco's emotions, feelings and thoughts. You will need to be careful and control yourselves because severe emotion you could casue physical manisfestations. You should have been able to feel him already. Although knowing how dense you are I am not surprised you didn't notice something so blatantly obvious."

"Severus, please."

"Well considering both he and I are feeling angry at the situation, I'm not going to blame myself for missing that. If he was ecstatic over the thought of being bonded to me, or tripping due to use of controlled drugs, then you might have had a point, Professor. But regardless of that, no one sees a problem with him having an emotional bond with me?"

"Potter, It works both ways. You have an emotional bond with me too."

"Thank you for that fabulous insight Malfoy, but that was not what I was talking about."

"Then what, pray tell, is causing you so much concern?" Ahh, Malfoy senior, you could always count on him to poke his overly large, unnecessarily ornate cane into places it did not belong.

Harry did not reply but merely stared at Dumbledore's shoulder, "Really, you can't think of one reason that this might be a problem?"

"Harry, I don't see-"

"Not _one_, Professor? Think hard"

To his credit Albus Dumbledore caught no quite quickly, good to see those lemon drops hadnt rotten his brain as well as his teeth, "Harry, you have been able to keep him at bay for a month now. I believe you will be-"

And then blue eyes met green. And then green turned to red and all hell broke loose.

Harry lunged towards the headmaster, hands desperately searching the old man's throat. Draco was writhing in the corner, bleeding from his nose and mouth succumbing to the sheer hatred pouring through the bond. And from Harry's mouth came a high, cold, cruel laugh.

"My, you are more of fool than I thought, Albus Dumbledore, to think that a mere boy could hold me off. I will destroy him, and his bonded." The voice was high and cold and cruel with a sibilant hiss underneath it all. Harry managed to give Dumbledore's throat a squeeze before slumping forward and gasping for breath. No one said a thing as he crawled in to a sitting position; eyes closed desperately trying to take measured breaths. It was silent in the hospital wing for a full ten minutes, nothing breaking the quiet except for Draco's whimpers of pain and the rustle of Pomfrey's cloak as she checked on Malfoy and Harry respectively.

When Harry cracked his eyelids open they were green again. He looked over at his bonded and sighed,

"He won't survive the next one, I'm used to it, I have adjusted my mind scape to take little to no damage; unfortunately Voldemort's attacks were then directed towards the bond, which resulted in that. It left his mind vulnerable, even if he does have occlumency shields. I suggest we at least try to find the culprit who bonded us. But hey, if he dies, I inherit the Malfoy wealth, right?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day the weight of the Malfoy clan bore down on the wizarding world. Three days later the culprit was caught and dealt with, the bond broken.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a week later and the whole debacle has started to die down. Ron, Hermione and Harry were ensconced at the back of the library at a small rickety forgotten table, with privacy wards so thick that even the air was hazy.

Ron gave Harry a sidelong glance and coughed.

"Er, I see you, er…managed to perfect the eye-colour changing spell wandlessly. Congratulations."

"Yeah, it was surprisingly useful."

Hermione looked up from her book. They all exchanged glances, grinned, and went back to their homework, privacy wards shimmering around them.

A/N- Phew it has been a while, sorry about that everyone, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other 3 fics I even get new reviews now which means a lot to me so thankyou. This was a little plot bunny that wouldn't go away after reading Bond by Anna Fugazzi, literally, it is 3am now so forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. If there are please tell me and I will correct ASAP.

And don't forget to review

A/N- ahem- sorry second update to correct some plot holes that my sleep deprived brain didn't pick up before :)


End file.
